A Therapist is All it Takes?
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: "Shizuo, it's a great place a friend of mine recommended for you" "No tricks? you're not going to be there waiting for me with a needle or anything?" "I promise no tricks" Shinra sends Shizuo to a place that he hopes will settle Shizuo's problems in life since he's already tried. Shizaya for life.


Ah, ello everybody. I know I'm supposed to be working on another story but as I was in the middle of typing the next chapter I was like "Wait! What if Shizuo sees a therapist?" Yeah... you know ideas just pop out of no where :) Any who, I hope you guys enjoy it if not just give it to me straight, don't beat around the bush.

Warning: Rated M, Language, Boy x boy,

Summary: Should've already read it. Herp a Derp.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara... or any of it's characters D;

ENJOY!

* * *

"Damn you SHINRA!" This is what I get for trusting that damn guy! The stupid address lead me to a freakin' therapist office!

_Ring Ring_

Speaking of the devil. "Hey Shiz-"

"Don't you 'Hey Shizuo' me!" angrily yelling into the phone and I could feel the eyes of the waiting patients in the room.

"Why in the hell did you send me to a therapists office?!"

"Well Shizuo… you have a lot of problems that need to be settled with. You haven't been listening to my advice because you don't believe I'm a… somewhat clarified in the medical and psychological department. Soooooo I sent you to your current destination!"

"Like hell I'm going to talk to some guy about my problems I can handle them myself!"

"No you can't Shizuo~, plus I paid a lot of money for you so you better go to the sessions or you owe me $1,200" Ouch… right in the wallet. I could almost hear his smirk on the other end.

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" hearing my named get called, I turn around to see a woman in a white coat look me dead in the eye and motioned me to go inside the room she was holding the door for.

"Shizuo, I heard your named get called so get your ass in there. I also made sure to have people standing by, so don't make a huge fuss and try to run, ok?" I look around the room to see buffed men slowly filling in. The woman motions for me once more and I give a threatening growl before I hung up the phone, "Damn it."

I cautiously walk into the room, making note of my surrounding. There was a desk and a swirly chair at one end of the room by the shaded windows, causing dim in the room. At the middle of the room were 2 couches. One looked like one you could lay or sit, and the other was just a regular couch across from each other. Also, at the other end of the room was like a snack buffet. Of course I help myself.

"So, you're Heiwajima Shizuo?" I jump at the sound of my name and I turn to see a man possibly in his 30's… 35? And he was about my height, black wavy hair down to his chin and a slight beard.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Obviously I'm in here because I'm him." I roll my eyes and humph. I've been in here for only 2 seconds and this man is already pissing me off. He glances towards the lounging chair and tells me to sit down, so I do.

"So, how's life?"

"How's life? HOW'S LIFE!?" Why would this man want to know about my life? I'm out of here.

I get up and speed towards the door, when I open it I see even more men standing in the small area staring me down. In annoyance I slam the door and place my self back into the chair.

"I'm good friends with Shinra, and he has told me about a few of your issues in life if you're not going to tell me…" I glare at him then I mentally curse Shinra for giving away my personal life.

"When you were small you were in the hospital a lot, right?" I give him no answer.

"And now you have inhuman strength… what caused you to be in the hospital so much?" I still give him no answer.

"Shizuo… if you cooperate with me then this session can pass by in a matter of minutes."

I think about it for a few seconds weighing out my options… I could just get up and go and fight those guys in there… but I hate violence… "Fine"

"Now then, will you explain how this strength has become?"

"Fine, when I was little I got mad at Kasuka for eating the last cup of pudding… so I picked up the fridge in the heat of the moment… But I ended up hurting myself… and ever since then when I got mad I'd pick up things beyond my limitation and when ever I broke a bone I'd only get stronger… happy? Can I go?" The whole time he nodded his head in the process of my story and began writing stuff on a note pad…

"Oi! What's on the paper?" I eye him down as he clicked his pen back in.

"Oh just jotting down some notes so I can understand your situation."

"Now, how did you feel when you found out about your strength?" I never really thought about it now that he asked.

"Well… I thought it was a good thing because I was able to protect my brother but… I remember when I wasn't really able to control it…" I gulp as I glance at my hand, clenching and unclenching it.

"I can tell you that I was an outcast in school. Didn't really have friends. I didn't care though, the kids would make fun of me and I just found them all annoying. I didn't want to befriend annoying people" Yet, I'm friends with Shinra…?

"I'm guessing it didn't really help with your anger management problems today?" I twitched.

"Well I mean it pissed me off that no one understood what I was going through but the fuck I have anger management problems!"

"See. Right now you're getting angry. All I asked was a simple question. You're letting your emotions control you." He motions a hand downwards. I stare at him in confusion but only to realize he was telling me to sit, oh.

For the next half hour we talked about my home life, more about my school life, a bit about Kasuka, which he began writing down a lot of stuff for some reason.

He then told me our session was over and that he really wanted to learn more about me and he thinks he might actually be able to help me with a few things. Before I left he also told me that I act too much on impulses and that I needed to stop and think more before I just go for it.

I guess he was right, and the session wasn't that annoying as I thought it would be. Maybe I do want to go back again.

I walk out of the building and I pull out a cigarette. I light it and take a long drag before I lean against a wall and relax. I start thinking about how I'm going to say to Shinra.

_Bzzz_

Such great timing.

"Hey Shizuo! How was it"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking"

"Good, good. Will you go back again!?"

"Sure… why not."

"Hopefully he will help you realize things you are too stubborn to notice!" What is he talking about?

The next week I go again and he was happy to see me. We talked about some more stuff about my past, like how I began smoking and then some stuff about today in life. I told him about my job as a debt collector and how I use my strength for good…ish.

Visiting the man isn't bad I actually feel more relaxed and opened minded every time I visit and NOT run into the louse. Now I'm on my way to see him again and I'm actually taking all his advice to heart. I've been less violent and calm and-

"Shizu-chan" No.

"Shiiizu-chaaaan~" Fuck no.

"SHHHIIIZZZZZUUUU-CCHHHAA-"

"DAMN IT FLEA! What do you want!?" I turn towards him shaking slightly in rage. I see those crimson eyes flickering with amusement. And that coat…. That damn fur coat I just want to rip it!

"You haven't played with me in a while! Come on, why don't we go for a chase around the city?" He gives me that damn smug look and that feeling I get in my gut every time I see him, ever since the first time I met him comes back. 'Don't act on an impulse' I tell myself.

"I'm busy louse, go play with someone your own species." I start to walk away. I'll be late for the appointment if I get involved with the damn flea right now.

_Slice_

I stop dead in my tracks to watch more than half of my cigarette fall to the ground. I then feel the muscles in my body tense and the veins in my neck pop.

"IZAAAAAAAYYYYAAA!" The chase is on.

**xxx**

I walk into the room and sit down on the chair/couch and Dr. Saul watches me as I walk in.

"What happened to you?" His eyes are a bit curious and they wander all over my bruised body and the freshly cut wounds.

"The damn flea…" I say under my breath.

The man's fingers snap, "Oh Shinra told me the 'flea' is uhm..." He flips through a folder and stops on a page pointing his finger under something.

"Orihara Izaya" I flinch at the name.

"So you've known him since high school, huh?" He looks over the pages and it seems they are things Shinra has told him.

"Exactly how much did Shinra tell you?" raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he has told me about your life since he's known you and whatever you've told him… and he's been giving me some information on observations and theories he receives from you" He smirks as he stares at something in the folder once more then shuts it.

"Well I wouldn't say known because who would want to know anything about the damn louse?" I can feel myself tense up again.

"Well according to the info Shinra gave me you guys are 'sworn enemies'?" I nod. He then picks up his notebook and begins writing again before asking me another question:

"How did you guys become such horrible rivals that you've even destroyed parts of the city and poor vending machines?"

"My gut" He looks at me in a state of puzzlement and I further my explanation to him.

"When I first met him he gave off something that didn't settle well in my gut and it just pissed me off. And I knew from then I wouldn't get along with him. I tried to ignore him but he was a persistent little bug."

"Shinra told me in High school your fights weren't that bad but now they've seem to escalate."

"Hey, the guy is a sly, conniving flea who ruins lives! As soon as I got out of high school and got a job he goes and ruins each and every one of them!" My blood begins to boil the more the informant is mentioned.

"Mhmm, ok… Shizuo… Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I recoil at the sudden question in surprise.

"The fuck is up with that question?"

"It's a yes or no Mr. Heiwajima." He gives me a stern look and I back off.

"… No…"

"Boyfriend?"

"Hell no!"

"Have you had any sexually intercourse/interaction/experiences in your 25 years of life?" I didn't need to say anything because he knew the answer was right on my face. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment and shame. I couldn't help that I was inexperienced. I lived a stressful life and also I was too cautious with my strength and was afraid I'd lose control and hurt the other. I've had girls try to hook up with me but the farthest we've ever gone is… kissing that's it.

"I know you don't want to hear this but… I think I know the reason for your anger especially towards your… enemy." Looking at him questionably, he places his notepad and pen next to him and places his hands, in a folded manor, on his crossed legs.

"Shizuo, I believe the cause of all this is due to… sexual frustrations."

"Sexual what?!" I'm taken back by his conclusion.

"Maybe the first time you saw Izaya the feeling in your gut wasn't instant hate. Since you didn't quite understand what was going on with your body back then, maybe that feeling could've been something else…" I'm dumbfounded. How does he think I don't hate the flea? He doesn't know me! He doesn't know the shit the flea has done to me! I have all the reason in the world for that feeling in my gut to be hatred!

"I know you're probably thinking, 'You don't know what he has put me through, I know I hate him' but because in high school your first impression of Izaya was that he annoyed you and bothered you, like how you analyze anybody you meet. You acted on an impulse and you automatically registered to not liking him because you didn't really know any other way to understand people other than finding them annoying or bothersome." He tried to explain his "findings" to me but he's crazy… he doesn't know what he talking about; he's trying to fill my head with crap.

"Just think about it. Deep down you actually like that man but due to some… events you refuse to try to get to know him and-"

"I'm leaving" I get up and head towards the door.

"Shizuo, I know you don't want to face the facts but if you finally want to understand what's going on please come back in 3 days or next week! … Which ever is convenient for you?"

I slam the door behind me as I exit the room.

Me liking the flea? Sexual frustrations!? Wrong feelings!? The man wasn't thinking straight. He clearly isn't a therapist! He believes if I start liking the louse all my problems will disappear?! I will forever and always think of him as an enemy.

I storm my way through Ikebukuro searching for something, anything! To throw or toss or break! That's when I see "It."

He was standing there talking with Simon with that arrogant look on his face like he's on top of the world, well he's not!

I look for the closest sign to rip out and I storm towards him, only that man could make me feel so angry!

"Я до сих пор скучаю в России с друзьями- Oh Shizuo! You buy Russia Sushi, yes?"

Because of Simon's notice of me it gave the damn flea a chance to realize my presence and jump out the way as I swing.

"HOLD STILL WILL YA?!" I frantically swing as fast as I could but with each swing he just keeping dodging and twirling and dodging some more. What was he a ballerina?

"Well it's nice seeing you again to Shizu-chan~!"

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAA AAA" I hear in the distance, as I'm chasing my prey, Simon going off about violence not being good but I ignored him.

Moments later I found myself with the informant in my grasp. He was struggling against my hold and I already discarded his weapons. Now he's defenseless.

"Cah-come on Sh-Shizu-chan~!"

I press closer to him and get real close to his stupid face and I could see those eyes flickering with something I haven't noticed before but I ignore it. As I push both off us closer to the alley wall and my grip around his neck tightens I realized I was hesitating.

Isn't this what I wanted? To finally capture the man and bash his head in? Matter a fact I could snap his neck right now but…

I tighten my hold just a little more and this time I felt a twinge in my heart when I saw he was actually looking terrified.

"Shi….zuo." His breathing was now coming out in shallow and short breaths.

"What am I doing?" I released him and watched him drop to the ground. Now he was crouched over trying to find whatever oxygen he could take in. I watch carefully as he tries to get up but only to fall back down again.

I look down at my hands to find they were shaking. Out of all people I wanted to use my monstrous strength on it would be the flea but why… why now does it seem like such a bad thing to do.

"Damn, Shizu-chan. I really wasn't expecting you to actually get a hold of me. I must admit I was a bit scared." I didn't say anything back. I didn't look at him either. I just left the alleyway with him still on the ground and I could feel his crimson eyes burning a hole through my back.

**xxx**

For the next few days I couldn't figure out what stopped me from finally killing the man and that strange ache in my chest. I guess the only person who would be able to know this is Dr. Saul.

"Welcome back Mr. Heiwajima. How have your days been since we've last talked?" I sat down on the chair before he told me to like always.

"Tiresome… confusing… I just…" I sigh and run my hands through my hair before placing them on my lap.

"I had him… I finally got him but something stopped me. I just… couldn't do it."

"Shizuo tell me something, how would you feel if Izaya wasn't in your life anymore." He just throws questions at you without giving you a chance.

"Well I thought I'd be happy and everything would be good."

"But just think how life would be if Izaya just disappeared today." I do think about it. To be honest my life is practically all about him and I never really realized till now. The days he doesn't show up in Ikebukuro all I think about is him but you know… killing wise. I fiddle with my thumbs a bit.

"Well Shizuo?"

"I guess it wouldn't feel right? Like everything would seem off if he just… disappeared from life-"

"No Shizuo. From **YOUR** life" Well now he was just trying to get me to admit it.

"Fine, fine. My life without Izaya would feel… empty. Like I'd have no purpose anymore." To be honest that felt good to get the off my chest. I thought I'd feel grossed out saying that but it feels kind of natural… like I've wanted to say something like that for a long time now.

"So… what are you going to do about it?"… 'What?' My eyebrows furrowed and I gave him a confused look.

"Eventually someone out there will get a hold of Izaya's heart before you, so if I were you, Shizuo, I'd make the first move." Say what now? I felt my face heat up at the thought of him and I actually being… together.

"Uh I mean yeah I'd be sad if Izaya actually wasn't around b-but that doesn't mean I want to d-date him!" Does it? I don't know anything anymore. Everything I have believed in is just gone.

"Trust me, once you and Izaya get together you'll feel more **relieved and relaxed**." he puts on a strange smirk when he says those 2 words and that gives me the creeps.

"But all our lives we've been fighting and hating each others guts. What if he…"

"Doesn't accept you? Finds it disgusting?" He took the words right out of my mouth. I nod my head in agreement then rub the back of my neck.

"Then keep pushing, keep telling him how you feel. He must have the same feelings because no one pesters someone for such a long time and have the only reason be to just annoy them. You know teasing and bothering is another way people flirt Shizuo." I flinch as he basically claims the flea has been "flirting" with me all these years. If he was flirting then he's one hardcore flirter.

"SO! We have one last session together" Oh right. Our last session is next week.

"But, for your last session you must come here with Izaya… as your boyfriend" I choke on a shocking gasp and glare at him. He then nods, as he is sure of his decision.

"And what if I don't come to the session? Or Izaya isn't my… partner then what?"

"You'll have to pay Shinra for the sessions!" Damn it Shinra! Of course he'd find away to make me pay for this.

"Fine, whatever I'll try"

"Promise?" he holds out a hand and I look at it.

"… I promise…" I grab his hand and we shake and then he leads me to the door before saying our goodbyes.

Now I have a new objective in life that involves the… I mean Izaya becoming my… you know…

**xxx**

I walk around the city smoking my last few cigarettes searching for the raven. I was feeling nervous, the man was unpredictable. Did I really wanna go through with this? Did I really wanna spend the rest of my life with someone who only wants to ruin my life?

I pass a long sigh and step on my last cigarette before continuing with my search. I passed empty alleys and buildings shouting his name. I visited the Russia Sushi place to see if he was seen in there but he wasn't and instead I was forced to buy otoro.

So here I am walking aimlessly around the city with a container of otoro searching for my long time rival… to tell him that I lo… liked him. I don't even have a plan on how I'm going to tell him, this is intensely nerve racking.

"Shizu-chan~" I hear that familiar nickname and singsong voice come from behind me. I turn around to see a smirking informant with a switchblade in his hand and my heart decided to speed up. What great timing.

"I heard you've been looking for m-… What's in the bag?" That's a surprise; I thought he was going to lecture me about me being a monster and he being oh so powerful.

"Otoro…" I lift an eyebrow when I watched him put away his knife and start walking towards me. I feel my heart beating even faster. Damn I was so nervous.

He was soon extremely close to me with the box of otoro separating us as I held it up. He peeks into the bag and I see his face immediately light up. Now all my nervousness was wiped away as I observed his childish expression. I actually wasn't feeling the anger as usual. By now we would be chasing each other across the city.

"Do… you like otoro?" I try to at least start up a conversation as it started to get awkward.

"Yes! Of course I do. I thought you would've known by now." That must explain when we begin our chases his clothes always leave a trailed sent of this stuff when he walks out of Russia Sushi. So, now I'm going to push the boundaries a bit…

"If you want… you can come over and… have some." I look away in embarrassment at my suggestion then I turn back to find red eyes mixing with mine.

"Hmm… what are you getting at Shizu-chan? If this is some trap to get me to your house so you can finally kill me… I'm not falling for it…" I can feel myself getting nervous again, this isn't working for me.

"Look do you want the damn fatty tuna or not?" I feel much more comfortable if I talk like this.

"Fine, sure why not. It's a free meal. Let's go Shizu-chan before the otoro goes bad." I watch as he skips away from me and I just stand there shocked.

He pokes his head around the corner to look at me, "You coming or not?" Not surprised if he knows where I live. So, I follow him to my apartment and on the way I try to think of ways to confess to him.

**xxx**

"That was great as always" He sits back into the dining chair and rubs his belly with a satisfied expression.

Ever since we got here, and the time we started eating, all he did was criticize every little thing in my house. I then started to second-guess myself if I **really **wanted to get involved with this man.

I grab the plates off the table and I toss them in the sink not bothering to clean them.

"Shizu-chan, leaving dirty plates around is unsanitary don't you know how many germs can accumulate from them in just a matter of seconds?" I glare at him as I pass and drop myself on the couch.

"Don't care" I turn my TV on and I kick my feet up onto my coffee table. Maybe I don't have to tell him today…

I hear the sound of running water for about 3 minutes then it shutting off. I watched as the raven walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a towel. I think he just washed my dishes.

"So… now what Shizu-chan? You brought me to your house and fed me food, are you now going to cook me up and eat me?" He gives a small smirk as I spit out my water I was sipping on. Thank god it wasn't a lot.

"The fuck flea?!" He then walks over to plant himself next to me; I couldn't help but notice the sway in his hips as he walked towards me. This whole open-minded thing is really causing me to observe the other in a strange way.

"Shizu-chan" I feel myself shudder as he calls me by the nickname. This is actually the closest I've been to him when we aren't fighting and now I'm realizing things about him that I never bothered to even try to see. Like… how pale his skin is. Not that it's bad but it's a nice skin color for him. With his raven-colored hair it seems to go perfectly with it. And also his eyes, those deep vibrant red eyes I thought drove me crazy with anger are now driving me crazy with a different heat rising in my body.

"Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan!" I snap out of my trance as I realize he was trying to say something.

"What is up with you? You've been weird lately. We don't fight much anymore, you let me have otoro… with you… at your house…" Well now he's getting suspicious and I bet he won't leave me alone till I tell him the reason behind all this.

"Ok, to tell you the truth… I've been seeing a therapist."

"Hahaha! A therapist? Are your problems really **that** bad?" I feel the cup in my hand creak and the informant instantly stops talking so I could continue but I don't know if I want to anymore.

"Well my therapist told me all this stuff that I took to heart and told me to be opened minded and stop acting on impulses." Izaya nods his head in agreement with what the doctor told me.

"He also told me something about… you and… finding a new goal in life rather than… trying to kill you." A raven colored brow raises and his eyes tell me to go on.

"He told me all my stress is due to me… liking you…" I fidget as it becomes silent for a minute.

"And do you believe him?"

"…"

"Shizuo!"

"Yes… and he was hoping that I tell you how I feel and that you might feel the same and… and something about snatching you up before someone else does, AW DAMN IT forget this, this is stupid, Izaya do you like me or not?" I wasn't planning to be so straightforward but I couldn't take his staring and not really saying anything.

"You stupid protozoan brute" the sudden rush of insults took me back and I felt my blood boil. I finally open up to my feelings and right away I'm getting made fun of? This is-

"Mm?" I suddenly feel soft lips against mine and I instantly close my eyes. I couldn't believe he was kissing me… it feels good. It was a short kiss but I found myself wanting more.

"Took you long enough!" and then I get smacked across the head.

"What was that for-" without warning I felt weight on me as Izaya straddles my lap and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Shizuo. I have liked you since High School. I didn't think you'd actually take **this long **to realize your feelings for me," he then began slowly planting light kisses up and down my neck causing me shivers all over.

"Well h-how was I suppose to know?"

"Shizuo, no one personally chooses someone to bother for the rest of his or her lives just for the fun of it." Well I guess Dr. Saul was right.

"And I would never let anyone just snatch me up. I had my heart set on you from the start." He whispers it seductively yet with a hint of sweetness.

"I also wouldn't let anyone try to snatch you up because you're my one and only monster." I look into the entrancing scarlet eyes to see they were now full of passion and seriousness. I give a small chuckle and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"And you're my one and only flea" I then pull him down for another warm kiss that sent slight shots of electricity go straight through my spine.

I may not have had any sexual experiences as a teen… or an adult but at least I've been told before I'm a good kisser.

I start to really give into those sinful lips until I feel a sly tongue flick across my lips and I gladly give him access having our tongues play with each other.

My hands unconsciously wander. Gently sliding up and down the sides of the informant's body until I slip my hands underneath his shirt, repeating the action but this time feeling him shiver against me.

Teasingly I suck at his tongue and I gain a small moan, which traveled down to my groin. Suddenly our lips pull apart and I groan in protest.

Izaya's vibrant red eyes are now glazed over and his lips are now a bit swollen from our kissing. I watch as he slowly crosses his arms in front of him to grab the seams of his shirt and take it right off his body.

Soon I was faced with beautifully pale skin and 2 perked nipples that were begging me to tease them.

"Mmm" I give a slight hum and look up to see those pink lips curled up in a wicked smile as Izaya rolls his skilled hips into mine at a nice pace. In return I latch onto one of his nipples and started to suck and nibble on it. Small hands shot into my hair and begin to massage.

"Shizuo," he moans out. I smile against his chest and release from him. I then feel something pulling against my collar.

"Off" I nearly moan at the demand and do as he says. Once I got everything off I realize how tight my pants are and I could see Izaya knows as well as his eyes wander from my eyes then gracefully sliding down my body to stop dead center at the bulge in my pants.

I watch as a sly pink tongue darted out to lick his lips then retreating back inside his mouth.

"Shizuo, your chest is so much thicker then mine." He pushes our chest together and I can hear the smirk in his words. The feel of his warm frame against mine is driving me crazy. There's just so much going through my mind that I want to do to him but…

What do we do now? Do I jerk him off? Do we just keep touching each other? I can see he's clearly turned on and horny and so am I, if I just come out saying, "now what?" it'll kill the mood for sure and then eventually Izaya will find out I'm a… you know…

I groan slightly and bit my lip as I feel soft lips latch onto my ear.

"Don't worry Shizuo I'll lead you through the rest." I swear everyone can read my mind now. The other gets off my lap causing a lost of heat and drags me onto my feet. He pushes against me once more locking our lips into another sinful kiss that was short yet worth it.

"Bed?" he lifts an eyebrow suggestively and I agree. I grab onto his hand and lead him to my room. When we get there he releases my hand then pushes me onto the bed aggressively. I was about to get mad until I feel him crawl on top of my body purposely sliding over my erection and planting himself on top of me.

He leans down to start leaving trails of kisses from my chest to my neck then stopping right at my ear.

"Just lay back and relax Shizuo. I'll take it from here." He practically purrs into my ear before moving back down my body and I feel my pants slowly loosening from my waist.

I'm still a bit nervous. I have no experience. What. So. Ever. My face grows hot once my pants and underwear are fully off and I feel my member hit the air. I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment when I don't hear anything from the raven.

"M-my god Shizuo" In confusion I peak through my hands to look down at him to see his scarlet eyes wide open. Then I hear a small giggle and my heart pounds even faster.

"Well I guess a monster isn't a monster in just strength only." At least he wasn't making fun of me if he was I don't think I'll be able to show myself to him anymore.

"Ah! Shit!" without warning Izaya grabs the base of my erection giving it one swift pump thumbing the tip a few times then placing as much as he can straight into the hot mouth of his. I could already feel a tight sensation building up in my abdomen. I few more pumps and sucks and I'm done for. I prop myself onto my elbows and stare down at him.

"Izaya I-"

"Shizuo I know you're a virgin, so no need to freak that you cum too early" I'm actually happy he understands but become extremely close to my end when he glances up at me with scorching eyes and brings his tongue from the base of my member to the tip agonizingly slow.

"Damn… tease" His only reply was a smile and then once again shoving as much as me into his mouth. That did it.

"F-fuck Izaya" I grab his hair and unconsciously buck my hips into his warm mouth and spill my seeds into it. After a few seconds of convulsing I let out a long sigh and fall back onto my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Feel better?" I look up to see Izaya still attempting to swallow the remains of my release off his chest and chin then licking his fingers enticingly as he knew I was watching.

"I-I guess" I stuttered. I honestly never knew the flea could be so god damn sexy and irresistible.

"Well it was a lot but I have a feeling there's still plenty left" He blows on my newly awakened member and I quake slightly. He gets up and heads to the bathroom and seconds later comes back out with a bottle.

He places his body on top of mine once again and wiggles the unknown bottle in my face.

"Since you don't have lube we can use this as a substitute." I then look closer at the printing on the bottle and see it was lotion.

He puts a generous amount onto his hand and then looks at me.

"Do you want to prepare me or should I do it?" I guess I should do it so in the future I know what to do. I nod my head and he grabs my hand placing the lotion onto it.

I sit up and he follows suit. Now that he's placed in my lap he lifts his hips and guides my hand behind him.

"Just slide one finger in at a time and make sure I'm stretched well, ok?" My face grows hot and I comply. With my free hand I grab onto one of his cheeks and spread it giving me easier access. I gently slide one finger against his entrance feeling it twitch before I begin to slide it in.

Once I got the finger in Izaya squirmed above me telling me to continue. I slowly thrust the finger in an out and I hear the raven gasp faintly. When I felt he was ready for the second one I placed it next to the first one.

I stop my movements when I felt Izaya flinch but he nods his head and I begin doing the same action. I decide to go in as deep as I could and start doing a scissoring motion.

"Ah!" I jump a bit at the sudden scream believing I hurt him and almost pull my fingers out until he pushed into my retreating fingers.

"D-don't stop. Do that again." I don't question him and slide back in again placing my fingers in the same spot and felt him tremble uncontrollably above me and give out shaky moans of approval.

I continue to abuse the area and slide in a third finger. For a few minutes I drown myself in his alluring moans and gasps whilst still preparing him.

"E-enough… please… _ha_… I want you now." He pulls my finger out and places himself over top of my throbbing erection and plunges downwards.

"Ah~ Shit. Izaya are you trying to rip yourself apart?" I stop him half way down my length and look at his pained look. I then decide to flip our position to him being on his back and I'm hovering over him.

We stay in the position for a minute. I wait for him to get comfortable or at least relax so it doesn't hurt him too much. When he was ready he rolled his hips a bit signaling me to go.

I pull my member out to the tip then slowly move back in only half way. I know if I put it all in he wouldn't be able to take it. I continue the pattern for a while till I feel him loosening up and relaxing more. It felt good… really good. It felt as if I was melting.

"F-faster" I leave my train of thought and pick up the speed not too much. I dip my head down towards his neck and begin to suck and nip at the elegant neck making sure to leave dark purple marks around the area. He gives me more inviting moans and groans, as I slowly get deeper with each thrust.

I growl against his neck as he wiggles his hands through my hair pulling me down closer to him. I feel his legs wrap around my waist and one of my hands instantly go straight to his thigh and I let it gently slide its way up to his stomach and right to a perked nipple twisting it harshly with my thumb and index finger.

"Ah! Fuck!" Before I knew it our movements became more frantic and Izaya began screaming and shouting my name in pure ecstasy as I thrust hard into his prostate. I angle myself making sure to hit it dead on so I can keep receiving his cries of pleasure.

"Sh-Shizuo keep going _Ahh~_ faster, harder!" Damn he was demanding but it was hot. I can feel the hot coiling feeling coming at me full speed and I gripped onto the sheets thrusting faster and harder.

"Damn it I'm gonna…" I lean down to bite onto his neck cruelly.

"Me too, Shizuo, me too _aaahh_ I'm coming!" with that said I felt his walls around me tighten and I heard whines and moans as he convulsed underneath me. As soon as the walls clamped on me I immediately released inside him thrusting pretty wildly. After a few more thrusts I let go of his neck licking at the wound and looked down at him.

I chuckle a bit at the sight as Izaya looked as if he was about to pass out. I bend down to kiss him passionately on those delectable lips of his that were a bit red from him biting it.

Soon a tongue was slipped into my mouth and I pull away quickly looking down in shock. "Again?" I see a twinkle of arousal still in the others' eyes and I could feel my member awakening once again.

"This time… harder, Shizuo" I give him a glare. Is he crazy? I hope he knows I'll break him if I use any more strength than before.

I pull him up in a sitting position and I look him straight in the eyes. "You're crazy. No wa_aah" _He rolls his hips erotically causing me to thrust up lightly. Damn it he's just asking for it. He plants his hands on my face and we indulge in a toe curling, open mouth kiss.

Izaya mewled into my mouth as I began thrusting into him once more. He was going to regret this.

For the rest of the night, as much as I didn't want to, I used about as much of my strength as I could attempt to please him and trying hard not to lose control of myself.

When we finally finished I saw that the raven passed out as soon as he came for the umpteenth time that night and I took a good look at what I did.

Everything was just messy and sticky so before I officially retired for the night I made sure to clean him up as well as I could and changed the sheets. I resigned right next to him and pulled him into my arms and felt him automatically wrap around my chest. Then everything went dark from there.

**xxx**

"Shizuo"

"Hmm"

"Shizuo"

"Hmm?"

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

"What!?" My eyes shoot open and what meet mine were crimson.

"Can you please release me from your death grip? You're like a fucking heating." Well so much for cuddling in the morning. I do as he says and watch him roll over onto his back taking the blankets with him.

"Oooooww." I must have overdone it. I did warn him that I didn't want to do it harder but he insisted I used my strength…

"My back and ass reeeaaally hurt Shizuo." I look into those red eyes to see the signs of pain and deep down inside I feel guilty.

"I'll go get you some painkillers. They are extra strength ones because Shinra gave them to me for those times you sent many gangs after me." Smiling, I look back to see the expression on the ravens face and I see he turned his gaze away from mine.

"Yeah… well I'm not going to apologies" Ha, wasn't expecting him to. I get up from the bed and stretch, feeling joints pop and crack all over. Then I make my way to the door but pause when I hear laughter.

"Are you really going to walk around your house naked?" Well yeah I'm used to it. I realize he's possibly staring at my bare body and in awkwardness I quickly find a pair of pajama bottoms, not caring for the underwear, and make my way to the kitchen where I keep some of the medicine.

When I return to the room I place the glass of water and painkillers next to the side table where he was laying and watch him. Once he emerges from the blankets to grab what I brought him I instantly begin to smile and chuckle a bit.

"What?" He follows my gaze onto his own bare chest. I thought he was going to get mad but he only looked back at me with small grin and cherishing eyes.

"You know Shizuo, so many kiss marks is the sign of a possessive lover." Damn right. If me and the flea are going to start dating then I'm going to make sure nobody goes near him, even if he says I'm the only one for him, people won't understand until they see I've marked my territory.

I lean down placing both of my hands on both sides of his body. I could see the confusion in his eyes but that soon gets shut away as I place my lips against his. It was only for the mere feeling of warmth and also his bed hair was so adorable. I let go of his tempting lips and begin to place soft kisses up and down his neck.

"Shizuo" He breathes my name out in which sounds like pure content. I then move my lips up his neck and towards his ear giving it a little nibble and chuckling when I hear a small gasp.

"Izaya" I whisper his name sweetly into his ear feeling him tremble slightly.

"I love you" the moment felt so right. I didn't feel nervous or embarrassed. This time I trusted what my gut and heart were feeling.

I pull away to look at the expression the raven might be holding and what I saw made me give a wide smile. His face was a brilliant red from his neck to his ears and he was trying not to make eye contact with me. So cute.

I grab him by the chin lifting his face towards me and give a quick kiss and gaze at those fire lit eyes.

"I love you too you big oaf" He grabs me by the neck and I fall onto the bed on top of him and we shared in a spectacular passionate kiss.

* * *

Still another chapter to go. Shizuo still needs to visit the therapist or he's gonna have to pay the $1,200 *gasp!* Well it's going to be rather short nothing special maybe some Shizaya lovin'. But please I must see reviews! If I get a good number of reviews that I like I'll not only post the next chapter in the next 3 days but I'll put a surprising twist! ;D So please review!

Ps. I just made up Dr. Saul


End file.
